Something Random
by Savage Kill
Summary: Just random things that are in my head when I think of the characters of D. Grayman.


Allen Walker:

**Characteristics: Race: **British/White **DOB:** Dec 25 _(Day to when Mana found Allen) _**Gender:** Male **Height: **5'7" **Weight:** 121lbs **Eyes:** Gray **Hair:** Silvery-white **Unusual Features: **Pentacle Left Eye and Unusual Talents from 'Cross Marian'

**Professional Status: Affiliation: **Black Order **Occupation:** Exorcist **Base of Operations:** European Branch

Ok this is something random, I don't own this character or the series the character comes from. These are just random things that might have no answers or responses to. There things I think of when reading the series. These are simple facts that are either made up or are related to the story some way or another...

We all know Allen to be friendly and a well-mannered teenager who will take any challenge given to him. He is that type of person who you want to be your friend. Allen is selfless and loyal to anyone he loves. He treasures all life and wants to 'save' both humans and Akuma. His Innocence 'Crown Clown' is parasitic making him eat a shit load of food that would probably feed a family of ten or so. (_Again these are things I randomly think of when my mind starts to wonder_)

You got to wonder what the Order has to pay when he goes to a restaurant when he eats. XD

Allen made a vow to 'Mana' saying something on the lines that he'll continue to move forward no matter the situation.

Allen also has a dark personality, also known as his 'Black' side. It's the complete opposite side to what people are used to. It seems to come out when something is related to his general. Allen's 'black' side come out when things are related to poker, gambling, or debts that he owes

You have to wonder what 'Cross' taught him when growing up. -_-!

Poor Allen, just how much do you owe?

Not much is really known about Allen's past. The facts that are known are;

He was abandoned by his real parents due to his 'deformed' arm and later adopted by 'Mana Walker'

After 'Mana' died the Earl came. Allen's 'father' was reborn into an Akuma and that's when Allen's innocence activated for the first time. The result ended with Allen being cursed to see the tormented souls of the Akuma and 'Cross' taking Allen as his apprentice.

Allen then gained a few odd talents from his master, who he never speaks fondly of. Proof is when claims that when Jasdevi state that 'Cross' is like a demon, Allen denies it and instead insist that 'Cross' is a real demon. In addition, when Jasdevi reveal the debt 'Cross' left for them, a big rock with the word debt fell onto his head. After a moment of Allen rocking back and forth demon horns grow, he laughs at the twins and states that the debt they have is nothing but pocket change compared to what he owes.

Everyone knows that there are few things that Allen hates, one of the many are Yu Kanda. The two are always at each other's throats. Allen hates when being called 'bean sprout' or 'short stack' and will yell/state/ or glare at anyone a correct them by saying his name is 'Allen'.

'Cross' has stated that once Allen becomes the 14th Noah, he will have to kill someone he loves. The question is who?

What I think is that the 14th Noah will kill the Earl, after all they are family and no matter on how much one hate their family they still love them somewhere deep inside their heart.

Part of the series or the 'Mystery of Kanda act' Allen and Kanda are taken into Kanda's memories. There Allen witnesses the past experiences of Kanda's life. Allen himself was almost lost to Kanda's emotion that is until Road popped in and told what was going on. Later after when Alma and Kanda are fighting Allen suddenly becomes or seems to become his 'Dark' side. He then somehow is able to move from his state and uses his innocence to punch Kanda in the face and questioning where his short tempe went.

I think ot's quiet funny when Allen and Kanda get into their arguments, even if its over the stupidest things... LOL

* * *

So anyways, that's all I really can think of about Allen though I'm sure there's more.

Tell me what you think and what your opions are...


End file.
